


The Ring of Doom

by writewithurheart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dialogue Fic, F/M, Halloween Fic Exchange, Haunted Ring, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewithurheart/pseuds/writewithurheart
Summary: Trick: I bought this haunted ring on EBAY.





	

**Trick:** I bought this haunted ring on EBAY. 

...

“Oliver, I need you to come over. Now!”

“Felicity? Why are you whispering?”

“Because it can _hear_ me, Oliver. I don’t know how, I don’t know why, but it can hear me. An inanimate object can hear me. Do you realize how crazy I sound right now? But it’s true. And now it’s glowing, Oliver. _GLOWING!_ ”

“Are you…is this about the ring, Felicity?”

“Yes, it’s about the ring! The _haunted_ ring…for the love of Google, I bought a haunted ring on EBAY! What is wrong with me?”

“Felicity, just breathe. I’ll be there in five. Or, better yet, you could just get rid of it.”

“Get rid of it? Oliver, are you kidding me? I can’t _get rid of it_?”

“Why not?”

“It’s _haunted_.”

“So?”

“As in, it will haunt _me._ I’m too young and pretty to be haunted, Oliver. Too young and pretty.”

“I’m on my way.”

…

“Felicity?”

“Oliver! Thank God you’re here!”

“Where is it?”

“In the bedroom. But…Wait! You can’t go in there!”

“Why can’t I go in there?”

“Well…”

“Fe-li-ci-ty.”

“I’m scared. Okay? I’m a genius scared of a haunted ring I got on EBAY. Happy now?”

“Why did you even buy it?”

“It looked pretty!”

“…”

“What? I can buy myself pretty things because they’re pretty…but then it started glowing and the air got cold and I decided I didn’t want to be the girl in the first five minutes of Supernatural!”

“…”

“Seriously, Oliver? It’s been five years. You have no excuse for not getting references anymore.”

“Do you want me to get rid of it or not?”

“What if it haunts you?”

“It’s not going to haunt me.”

“But what if it does?”

“It won’t.”

“But-“

“Felicity...why did you call?”

“I just needed you.”

“Then I’m here.”

“I just wasn’t sure you would come.”

“If it’s you asking…always.”

…


End file.
